1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor stand, and more particularly to a monitor stand which has increased ease of use.
2. Description of the Related Art
In spite of portability of notebook computers, the notebook computers are less powerful than desktop computers. For example, displays of the notebook computers are too small to be used in some special occasions. A monitor has to be introduced to enhance the function of the notebook computer for desktop use. Typically, a docking system such as a port replicator is provided to serve as an interface between notebook computer and desktop peripheral devices including a printer, a scanner, a modem, etc. in addition to a monitor.
When a port replicator and a monitor are used, a monitor stand is often introduced to support the port replicator and the monitor for saving desktop space. Such monitor stand has been described respectively in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,561,589, 5,568,359, 5,745,341, and 6,049,454. However, the notebook and the port replicator are typically sheltered from a user's eyesight in the monitor stand. It is inconvenient for the user to connect or disconnect the notebook computer to or from the port replicator. Furthermore, the port replicator is typically fixed in the monitor stand. The notebook computer connected to the port replicator is unable to be moved with respect to the monitor stand in response to different space limitations or preferences of users.